epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Dark Cyan/Cyan's Rap Battles 23: Margaret Thatcher vs Boudicca
Hello, everyone. And welcome back to Cyan's Rap Battles! No hint this time. I might make it a rule not to give hints to mid-seasons from now on. That way, nobody has any idea what to expect. This battle is one I've wanted to see ERB do since I discovered them, but Thatcher vs Iron Man is a more popular suggestion. (I admit, it'd be a lot funnier) so I took it in my hand to write the version that I prefer. After all, isn't that what fanmades are all about? This battle pits Queen of the Iceni who fought the Romans during their invasion of Britian, Boudicca, against the first female Prime Minister of the UK, Margaret Thatcher, to see which Lady is the best leader of the British people. Hint Explanation: Thatcher was the Iron Lady. Boudicca lived in the Iron Age. It was a double hint. Enjoy! Beat: God's Army 'The Battle' 'Margaret Thatcher' (starts at 0:42) This was the day I was not meant to see. It's a crisis that this barbarian is pit against me! More lowly a Norfolk broad than the worst cockney junkie. This ginger can't serve me after I clean the Red from this country! You should be doing more to defend your family, if you ask me. Your daughers raped in agony by Romans, How nasty! Guess that makes you a perfect match for your cowardly husband. He just let the enemy in! Talk about shitty immigration customs! 'Boudicca' (starts at 1:04) You're into deregulation? Well, I'm about to fight dirty with no rules! I razed London to the ground, and still damaged it less than you! My lines cut like my chariot wheels, so let's Rock and Roll! I'm about to stop a Tory's Poll Tax just like the party attacks Poles! The Iceni's one Union you can't just bully away! We're dropping bombs on a Conservative like the I.R.A. While you do command respect, I don’t think you’ve won very many hearts. Even when you died, they made “The Witch is Dead” peak in the charts. 'Margaret Thatcher' (starts at 1:27) You’re all Torc. How fitting you compared yourself to those terrorists! How can a failed mayor compare to the baddest Baroness? We both fought wars for our land. The difference is I won. Beat the Argentinians for the Falklands and showed the world we’re still number one! But it won’t take me ten weeks to crush a moaning minnie. I’ll school you like a Latin class. Veni, Vidi, Vici! This time it’s your home that the south will leave burning. I suggest you retreat, because the Iron Lady’s not for turning. 'Boudicca' (starts at 1:49) This isn’t a miner’s strike. Riot police can’t help you now. My army’s a hundred legions, and we are stronger than thou! With a spear and buckler I shall eviscerate this threat Major. And then stick around to stop Blair from killing Old Labour. It’s ironic, in a way, how I have finally buried this old crone; You privatised so many industries but now it is you whom has been owned! You have me to thank that your speeches weren’t in Italian in this land of Anglia The UK is fortunate to be finally rid of you. Rule Britannia! 'Poll' WHO WON? Margaret Thatcher Boudicca Category:Blog posts